<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dying To by team_turtleneck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839134">Dying To</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_turtleneck/pseuds/team_turtleneck'>team_turtleneck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothes pulled out of the way, F/F, Held Down, Masturbation, Murder Wives, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Strap-Ons, a quick and non-graphic murder, and Villanelle in a suit, featuring slightly ADHD Eve, no regrets, this is dirtier than I had planned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_turtleneck/pseuds/team_turtleneck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick job and an island getaway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dying To</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/gifts">Alfer</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Villanelle and Eve stroll through the promenade of a beachfront resort. It's early in the evening and the sun is halfway toward the horizon. They're tailing a man who is in tacky island wear and expensive shoes. When he is rude to the staff at a local shop, Eve almost moves in on him early.</p><p>Villanelle's hand closes around Eve's wrist. "You like getting caught?" Villanelle says without looking at her, a fake smile gracing her lips so the tourists don't notice them.</p><p>Eve sighs, a slight grimace on her face. "He's such an asshole," she says.  Eve looks past a throng of young tourists laughing and drinking further down the walkway. "Are we close?"</p><p>"Almost."</p><p>They follow him until the crowd thins. Eve glances over her shoulder and gives Villanelle a quick nod. </p><p>Villanelle moves quickly and gracefully, like a dancer, as she yanks the man into an alley without a sound. Eve imagines Villanelle in a leotard, wonders what kind of contract would call for such an outfit. Maybe the head of a prominent dance school? </p><p>She's pulled from her reverie by Villanelle's voice.</p><p>"Eve," Villanelle prompts her, slightly annoyed, as the man struggles to get out of her grasp, pulling at the arm she has squeezed around his neck.</p><p>"Shit," Eve says as she scrambles forward. She knees the man in the groin, per their plan if the mark was stronger than he looked, and backs away. When the man doubles over, Villanelle draws her knife and ends him quickly. </p><p>Villanelle drops the knife beside the body. She gives Eve a puzzled look. "What were you doing?"</p><p>Eve looks sheepish, a bit regretful. "Imagining what you'd look like in a leotard?"</p><p>Villanelle laughs, a sharp noise on the deserted walkway. "This way," she says, taking Eve by the hand. </p><p>They end up at the back entrance of a store selling mobile phones. It's been closed for hours and the light over the door has burned out. Villanelle pushes Eve against the cold metal door. She kisses her hard, bruising. Adrenaline thrums in Eve's system and she moans into Villanelle's mouth. She would never tire of this woman. </p><p>A few years ago, if someone had told her she'd be on an island with a contract killer getting kissed until she couldn't breathe, she would have laughed in their face. But here she was, flush against Villanelle's body, Villanelle lifting Eve's leg up, rustling under her skirt, pulling her underwear roughly to one side, and sliding her fingers through Eve's wetness. </p><p>Eve slaps her hand loudly onto the surface of the door. "Oh god," she gasps. </p><p>Villanelle pants into Eve's ear as she thrusts inside her. "You nearly blow a job because you're daydreaming?"</p><p>Eve moans openly. Villanelle thrusts another finger inside her, more than she usually does, and Eve claws at Villanelle's back. Villanelle bites Eve's lip between her teeth and thrusts faster. Eve feels hot all over. </p><p>"If this is your way of punishing me, it's not working," Eve says, breathless. She's moving her hips forward, meeting the forward thrust of Villanelle's fingers, feeling the stretch of too many too quickly. </p><p>She wants more, always wants more of Villanelle. Eve pushes her hands under Villanelle's shirt and squeezes Villanelle's nipples, making Villanelle grin at her before moving in for another kiss, deeper this time, and Eve thinks she could spend the rest of her life like this, high on adrenaline, fucked until her legs give out. </p><p>Villanelle's thumb is on her clit, rubbing at her roughly and Eve keens, hands moving up Villanelle's back, her fingernails digging in and dragging down, and she barely registers Villanelle's hiss of pain. Eve clenches around the fingers inside her, twitching, burying her face into Villanelle's shoulder and crying out her release.</p><p>Villanelle moves inside her slowly now. Eve hums a satisfied noise against Villanelle's neck. </p><p>"You want me to punish you?" Villanelle asks, and she moves one hand up to grasp Eve's chin in her hand. Her eyes are locked with Eve's, and Eve feels a chill up her spine. <i>Yes</i>, she want to say, but she doesn't. She bites her lower lip instead, holds in the answer.</p><p>"You do, don't you?" Villanelle says, like she's already full of ideas. Her eyes sparkle with possibility.</p><p>Eve loves Villanelle's accent, especially when she's excited. </p><p>Villanelle backs away and pulls Eve's skirt back into place. "Come on," she says, and leads the way to their hotel.</p><p>---</p><p>When they enter the hotel lobby, they are blasted with icy air from the air conditioning. Eve welcomes the cool air on her skin. She was still warm from their encounter in the alley. </p><p>Villanelle hits the button for the elevator and turns to give Eve a look that makes Eve instantly wet again. </p><p>The elevator is empty when it arrives. They get on and Villanelle presses the button for their floor. Villanelle turns her head and stares at Eve until Eve feels like she's coiled too tightly, like she might come just from Villanelle looking at her like that, from a few words in a low tone. </p><p>She imagines all the things Villanelle might do to her, flipping through the options like a catalog in her mind's eye: tie her to the bed and leave her with only her legs free so she could rub her thighs together but it would never be enough and she would beg and beg for Villanelle to finish her while Villanelle watched a movie, straight-faced and unaffected. She sees herself pressed against the balcony outside their room with Villanelle fucking her from behind. </p><p>Eve squeezes her thighs together and tries not to let on what she's thinking. She's relieved when the elevator door opens. </p><p>When they are through the door of their hotel room, Villanelle kisses her, taking Eve's face in both hands, walking her backward into the room. They pass the bed. Eve gets curious. When her back hits the glass of their floor-to-ceiling window, she has a vague idea of how this might go. But Villanelle is unpredictable, just like Eve wants her. </p><p>Eve reaches for a button on Villanelle's shirt, only to have her hands batted away. Villanelle makes a tsking noise of disapproval. </p><p>"Not yet," she says. "Turn around."</p><p>Eve obeys, turning and holding her hands in front of her, bracing herself on the glass.</p><p>Villanelle whispers as she brushes Eve's hair aside and kisses her neck. "I have a surprise for you," she says. "But no peeking."</p><p>"No peeking," Eve says, repeating the words as her agreement.</p><p>Villanelle pulls away. Eve tries her hardest to hear Villanelle's motions, to puzzle out what's in store for her. She hears the zipper on a luggage bag, the whisper of cloth. It goes on so long that she almost glances over her shoulder.</p><p>She hates waiting. </p><p>She loves waiting. </p><p>Villanelle returns. Her hands grasp the hem of Eve's shirt and pull up, Eve lifting her arms to assist. And then she feels Villanelle's lips on the back of her neck, feels her sucking at Eve's skin, and Eve's mouth falls open silently. </p><p>Villanelle sucks a line of bruises down the column of her spine, taking her time, making Eve ache with need. Villanelle tosses Eve's bra to the floor.</p><p>Eve feels a thrill at the idea of being marked like this, of wearing a bathing suit the next day and having Villanelle's fingers smooth over her handiwork. </p><p>Villanelle catches the zipper of Eve's skirt between her fingers and continues marking Eve's skin as she draws the zipper down. Eve can hear Villanelle crouch down as she pulls Eve's skirt and panties down at the same time, feels Villanelle's teeth sinking into one side of her ass. </p><p>Eve huffs out a pained breath. Villanelle laves her tongue over the spot before doing the same to the other side. Eve pushes her hips back, impatient.</p><p>And then Villanelle stands up and presses her body against Eve fully, forcing her forward and against the glass. The shock of the cold glass against her skin makes her gasp, try to back away, a reflex, but Villanelle just takes Eve's wrists in her hands and pulls them above Eve's head. Eve can see the blue linen sleeves of Villanelle's suit. Fuck, Villanelle knew her so well, knew her suits drove Eve crazy. She feels the soft-yet-scratchy material against her back and it's a stark contrast to the chill of glass. </p><p>"Do you want your surprise?" Villanelle purrs in her ear. </p><p>"Definitely," Eve says, a little breathless. </p><p>Villanelle pushes her hips forward and Eve feels something hard against the back of one thigh. </p><p>"Yes," Eve gasps out, her cheek pressed to the glass. </p><p>Villanelle laughs lightly before reaching between them and drawing down the zipper of her trousers, spreading the fabric. She pushes the toy against Eve's ass. </p><p>"Fuck me," Eve says, desperate. </p><p>"You want it so bad, don't you?"</p><p>Without warning, she kicks Eve's legs apart and slides the toy between Eve's legs, pressing it through the slickness she finds there, grazing over Eve's clit. Eve tilts her hips, trying to keep the friction, but she has no control here. Villanelle will do what she wants. </p><p>Villanelle lines the toy up with Eve's opening and thrusts inside all at once. Eve is knocked breathless. This toy is new, thicker, and she's so full. Villanelle doesn't give her much time to adjust and pulls out halfway, pushing back in hard, and the hard thrusts continue, forcing air from Eve's lungs each time. </p><p>"You like it?" Villanelle asks, her hands holding the tops of Eve's shoulders for leverage.</p><p>"Mmhmm," Eve hums out in response. Her mouth is dry. She swallows.</p><p>"Do you think anyone can see you, from the street?" Villanelle asks, harsh breaths, hips rocking up into Eve, pushing deeper. Eve pants, and fuck, she hadn't even considered it. It makes her wetter — let them look.</p><p>Villanelle pulls out of Eve abruptly and Eve makes a desperate, disappointed noise.</p><p>"Oh, Eve. I'm not done with you." </p><p>Eve allows Villanelle to pull her toward the bed until Eve's legs bump up against the edge of the mattress. Villanelle shoves her down from the center of her back, making Eve bend at the waist. Eve widens her stance, hoping Villanelle won't make her wait. She must be dripping by now. She hears Villanelle pull off her own clothes and throw them to the floor. </p><p>Villanelle pushes inside her. She sets a faster pace, pushing Eve down into the bed with her hands on Eve's back, her thumbs resting over Eve's spine. Eve groans loudly, her breath catching with every forward thrust, Villanelle pounding into her now. Eve's nipples are pressed into the mattress hard enough to hurt. She feels heat along her skin, tingling, signaling that she might be close now. Her legs might give out, but she'll worry about that later. </p><p>Villanelle's thighs slap into Eve's, the sound loud in her ears, and all she wants to do is touch her clit and come with Villanelle inside her like this. Villanelle takes a hold of her hips and Eve puts her hands behind her back, an offering, hoping Villanelle might take pity on her and let her come. </p><p>Villanelle growls as she seizes Eve's forearms with her hands. "You're so hot like this, Eve. Do you know how hot you are?"</p><p>Eve can't form words. She feels heat in her belly, goosebumps along her skin. If Villanelle would just…</p><p>Villanelle stops moving. </p><p>"Hey!" Eve says, irritation evident in her voice. Villanelle couldn't leave her like this. She <i>couldn't</i>. </p><p>She feels Villanelle slide a hand between them, but it doesn't touch her skin. There is pressure on the base of the toy, movement now, but not the way she wants. And then she feels Villanelle's knuckles moving beneath the material of the strap. </p><p>Villanelle moans as her fingers work her clit quickly. "Look at you," Villanelle says. She's still buried inside Eve, still has a hand grasping Eve's hands behind her back, and Eve's shoulders are beginning to ache and maybe it hadn't been such a good idea. </p><p>It's over quickly. Villanelle presses against her fingers hard, forcing the toy as far as it would go inside Eve, and she groans out her release. Eve wants to see her, wants some fucking friction. </p><p>"Please," Eve says. Her voice is low and Villanelle has to know how much she has her on the edge. </p><p>Villanelle pulls the toy out. "I'll take care of you." She yanks up on Eve's hands to get her upright. "Up on the bed. On your back. I want to see you."</p><p>Eve could cry with relief. <i>Finally</i>. Eve crawls on the bed and collapses onto her back. Villanelle shouldn't look this sexy, moving forward on her knees, holding the toy in one hand. </p><p>Eve opens her thighs and welcomes Villanelle between them. Villanelle slides inside her slowly, leaning down to kiss her, and Eve moans as Villanelle sucks on her bottom lip. Villanelle moves inside her, measured, equally focused on devouring Eve's mouth. </p><p>"More," Eve says, and when it looks like Villanelle might deny her, she crosses her ankles behind Villanelle's back, pulls her forward. She clasps her hands behind Villanelle's neck.</p><p>Villanelle's eyes darken and there's that half-growl again, a small smile on her lips. She picks her hips up and drives them down into Eve, over and over. Eve throws her head back and cries out. She thinks she might come from this alone. Villanelle thrusts into her like she's possessed and Eve wants nothing more than to feel this tomorrow, a slight sting when she sits down. </p><p>Villanelle leans up, bending her knees and sitting back toward her feet. She pulls Eve's hips onto her lap and thrusts into her, fingers sliding over Eve's clit, and that's all it takes. She is <i>gone</i>. Her cunt twitches around the toy and she moans louder than she ever has, neighboring guests be damned. She pants and writhes and Villanelle never slows.</p><p>Eve's muscles relax a little, exhaling shaky gasps as she pulses through the end of her release. Villanelle stops moving, holds the toy inside Eve. She leans forward again. Eve cradles Villanelle's face in her hands and kisses her slowly, the desperation passed now.</p><p>"That was my punishment?" Eve asks, slow laughter in her tone.</p><p>Villanelle gives her a stern look, but with a playful edge. "It was very harsh. You know it was."</p><p>They share a laugh as Villanelle rolls off of Eve and wraps her arms around her. </p><p>Eve could get used to this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had intended to post this before work reveals but didn't make the deadline. This was super fun to write. Happy fic exchange!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>